fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Sing! Idol Star Pretty Cure♪
Let's Sing! Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ (歌いましょう！アイドルスタープリキュア♪ Utaimashou! Aidoru Sutā Purikyua♪) is the opening theme for Idol Star Pretty Cure♪, performed by Tano Asami. The song debuted in the first episode on February 6, 2017. Synopsis Four stars (which are pink, blue, yellow and purple) are shown in the sky and are twinkling, with Aihara Utau and Cadence watching them. Then the night turns to day and Utau is joined by Umino Hitomi, Amaterasu Kiyomi and Murasaki Kotone, then the girls grab their Star Cards, and they then transform into their Pretty Cure alter egos. The girls then use their Idol Mics to create the title card. When musical notes fly over the title card and disappear, Utau is running to class, closely being followed by Mizuno Asami and Kiyomi, while Hitomi and Kotone are walking together, laughing as the three girls run past them. The scene changes to the Aihara twins standing back-to-back, but Aihara Emiko then bangs their heads together. The scene changes to silhouettes of the Top Designers, each holding Star Cards, and the scene changes once more to a girl dressed in red standing on a mountain, with her long red hair flying with the wind. The girl opens her eyes and then looks at the audience, and the view changes to Lilith playing her violin, and Utau then runs onto the scene, and reaches her hand out, and her Idol Bracelet begins to glow. A new scene appears and Cure Harmony is shown fighting a bunch of Namidas. Cure Serenade uses her water powers to fight Antaeus, Cure Operetta uses her fire powers to fight Circe, and Cure Concert uses her electricity powers to fight Sisyphus. The red girl from earlier is then shown, and combines her powers of flowers with Cure Harmony's power of crystals, and the two defeat a grand Namida. At the end of the opening, the Pretty Cure and Cadence are shown together on a stage, before all movement freezes and a small explosion of light comes. Lyrics TV Size |-|Romaji= |-|Kanji= |-|English= With a feeling stronger than love itself I will never lose to the darkness No matter how big my last wish was Let's sing! Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ The idol that shines alone on stage She never was the greatest idol of all However, the idol that shines with everyone Is known as the true "top idol" Singing out loud I send my feelings To the one who receives them Stand on stage with your microphone and sing!! Even when the night is high And there are no stars I will stand by your side And expel the darkness Left to feel, left to believe Without a sea of grief I'll protect the world I love When I sing a song! Let's sing! Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Full |-|Romaji= |-|Kanji= |-|English= With a feeling stronger than love itself I will never lose to the darkness No matter how big my last wish was Let's sing! Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ The idol that shines alone on stage She never was the greatest idol of all However, the idol that shines with everyone Is known as the true "top idol" Singing out loud I send my feelings To the one who receives them Stand on stage with your microphone and sing!! Even when the night is high And there are no stars I will stand by your side And expel the darkness Left to feel, left to believe Without a sea of grief I'll protect the world I love When I sing a song! Let's sing! Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ It's so boring trying to imitate someone Why can't we be who we are? Why can't we shine? We can be weird, but that's what makes us unique We'll live our lives, we won't lose to "time" Don't you remember? The song that I sang For the one who deserves it An idol's love belongs to everyone in the world! I'll fight for my dream I know I won't give up It's magical when you're with me I will stand strong Left to listen, left to understand Without despair in my heart My wish is for everyone to receive The feelings that I send out! Let's sing! Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ With a feeling stronger than love itself I will never lose to the darkness No matter how big my last wish was Let's sing! Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Everything's okay. Don't give up. Your love is not mistaken, it never was Let's believe in the power of song I won't give up I don't want to forget this moment Let's sing! On the stage of dreams Let's sing! Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Character Appearances Note: Names listed by order of appearance. * Aihara Utau / Cure Harmony and Cadence * Umino Hitomi / Cure Serenade, Amaterasu Kiyomi / Cure Operetta and Murasaki Kotone / Cure Concert * Mizuno Asami * Aihara Taro * Aihara Emiko * The Top Designers (silhouettes) * Mysterious girl dressed in red * Lilith * Namidas * Antaeus * Circe * Sisyphus Trivia Video Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Opening Songs Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Category:HanasakiTsubomi997